The boy and the wolf
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt is a boy with no home to go to. Mello is a wolf/human who saves his life. So what happens when Mello takes Matt in to his home? melloXmatt pairing,slight LXOC,very very little nearXsayu. This is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like,then please don't read
1. 1: Introduction: Mello and Matt

"You worthless little brat!" Shouted a black haired man as he hit the younger boy in the face with the back end of his gun.

"Owww!" Shouted the red headed boy as he fell to the floor. "What the hell are you talking about!?" He added as he stumbled back to his feet.

"Your own mother doesn't want you! Because you're so pathetic!" One of the other men shouted.

"What?...What are you talking about!?" The boy shouted.

"I've had enough of this shit!" The black haired man shouted and hit the boy in the face with his gun again.

"Your mother told us to get rid of you, permanently, so she, her husband and her husband's kids can all live together without you!"

"Y-you're lying! You're lying! You're lying!" The boy shouted grabbing hold of the mans arms.

"Get the hell off of me!" The man shouted and pushed the red head to the floor. The man grabbed hold of the other mans gun and held it to the boy's head. The man's eyes widened and he started shaking. He moved the gun from the boys head and started shooting at something behind the boy. A wind blew past the boy nearly knocking him over. The next thing he knew, the men were dead on the floor, blood pouring out of them and a wolf, a big, beautiful beige wolf in front of him.

"Your a big dog, err, wolf, I mean a big wolf, your a very big wolf." The boy said and smiled softly. The wolf walked closer to him. "It's okay, you can have me. It's not as if I have anywhere else to go, is it? So it's okay you can have me." He smiled sadly. His eyes started to close slowly, he tried to keep them open but he found himself wanting to close them and so he did, the last thing he saw was the wolf's face in front of his.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" The boy screamed as he shot up. "What the-?" He said as he looked around the room he was in, the room he didn't recognize. He was sat on a bunch of sheets on a cold floor in an empty room. "Where am I?"

"Hey, you're up!" Said a man as he leant against the door frame, he was blond and was wearing leather.

"Wh-who are you!? And where am I?"

"Huh? We met last night, remember?" The blonde asked. The boy remembered the wolf that killed the men. And at that moment he saw pointy ears and a furry tail on the blond man.

"Huh, you're the wolf!" He said pointing at the blond.

"Mello."

"?"

"My name it's Mello, not the wolf!" He told him.

"Oh, sorry, I-I'm Matt." Said the red head. "I guess I should get going, then." Matt said and stood up.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Mello asked.

"Matt looked down to the floor. "I guess not."

"Then where will you go?" Mello asked, standing up straight.

"I have no idea!" Matt smiled at Mello. Mello's cheeks turned pink slightly.

"Well you might as well stay here." Mello told him and walked out of the room.

"What? Why?" Matt asked as he followed.

Mello pushed Matt against the wall. "It's that or you can go out and get eaten by the other wolfs, what 'ya wanna do?" Mello asked smirking and moving his face closer to Matt's.

"I'll stay here!"

Mello smirked. "Good."

* * *

End of chapter 1. It's a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Thanx for reading and please review. :)


	2. 2: A small fight?

"You missed a spot." Mello said, as he stood behind Matt. Matt was on the floor cleaning.

"Yeah, so why don't you get it?" Matt asked, still cleaning the floor.

"Do it ya' self!" Mello said, as he turned around to walk away he knocked the bucket of mucky water over. "Don't forget to clean that up, either."

Matt stood up and grabbed hold of Mello's wrist pulling him to face Matt. "I've been here for a whole week and you haven't helped once! All you do is tell me what to do!" Matt shouted angrily.

Mello grabbed hold of Matt's top and threw him against the wall forcefully. Just as Matt was about to slide down to the floor, Mello grabbed hold of him and pinned him against the wall. "You said I could have you, so I own you. This means I tell you what to do!"

"What!? I never said you could have me!" Matt said loudly.

"Yes you did, your exact words were 'its okay, you can have me. It's not as if I have anywhere else to go, is it? So it's okay you can have me.' Remember?"

'I did, I said that. How does he remember my exact words?' "No, I don't! So are you gonna let go or what!?" Matt shouted.

Mello pressed himself against Matt, looking up at his face. "Don't shout at me again." He said in a slightly threatening tone.

"What the- ? Get off me!" Matt shouted.

"I told you not to shout."

"Get off! Get off!" Matt shouted and tried to get out of Mello's grip. Mello pressed against him harder, making it harder for Matt to move at all. "Owww. Mello you're hurting me!" Matt moaned.

"Shouldn't have shouted, should ya'" Mello smirked. Mello's tail started to stroke Matt's leg. Mello pressed his mouth against Matt's. Matt's eyes widened. Matt pushed Mello off of him.

"W-what are you doing!?" Matt asked, his face bright red.

Mello looked away. "Piss off." Mello said and ran out of the house.

"What? Mello! Mello wait!" Matt shouted and ran to the front door. He looked down at the floor and saw there were paw prints. "He changed into a wolf." Matt said under his breath. Matt walked back into the house and shut the door behind him.

-Knock- -Knock-

Matt answered the door. "Hello"

"Hi you must be Matt. I'm a friend of Mello's can you come with me?" The young man asked.

"Why?"

"It's Mello, he's in trouble." He told Matt.

"What!? Where is he!?" Matt shouted.

"Come on, I'll take you." The man grabbed hold of Matt's hand and they started running.

* * *

"Matt, where are you? I think maybe you should...you should...you s...hey where are you!? Are you listening!?" Mello shouted as he stood in the middle of the front room.

* * *

"Hey we've been walking for a while now, so where's Mello?" Matt asked the man.

"He should be right here." He said and they both stopped.

"What? But he's not here! Where is he!? Who are you!?" Matt shouted. Matt fell to the floor. The man dropped a heavy piece of wood on to the floor and picked Matt up.

* * *

End of chapter 2. Well so much for being longer :) but anyway thanx for reading and please review. Can you tell me who you think it should be thats taken Matt, it can be an OC or another character from Death Note. (I'm stuck and so I don't know who it should be.) Thanx for help.


	3. 3: L, Near and Yuka

"Huh, where am I?" Matt said as he sat up. Matt stood up and looked around the room; it looked exactly like the one he sleeps in at Mello's house, at the other side of the village. Matt started rubbing the back of his head, where he was hit. 'Voices?' Matt walked quietly to the door and looked through the gap. There was the man from yesterday, he had a long white tail and white ears and was sat on the floor in front of a... computer? 'Since when were wolf's allowed in to town to buy things?' Matt thought. There was another man, on the big screen in the middle of the room, but he had black ears.

"Why are you still after Mello?" The man on the screen asked.

'He's after Mello!? Like to kill him?' Matt asked himself.

"You two have been at each other for so long you've forgot why you hate one another, haven't you?" The black haired man said.

"Yeah L's right, why don't you both just stop fighting?" Said a black haired girl who stood behind the man she called L. She only looked about fifthteen and she had short black hair, black ears and her tail was waving around behind her.

'Wow, what a cute young girl!' Matt thought.

At that second the girl's cheeks turned pink. "Yuka? What's wrong?" L asked looking up at her.

"Someone called me cute!" She smiled.

"What!? Where did it come from?" L asked.

'What! How does she know that!?' Matt shouted in his head.

"Hehe. Now he thinks he's lost it." Yuka giggled. The man in the room turned his head and looked at the door where Matt was watching everything.

"Uh oh!" Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, its okay you can come out. He won't hurt you!" She said looking at the door.

Matt walked out into the room, where the white haired man and the computer screen was.

"You've kidnapped someone?" L asked.

"He's a redhead!" She smiled.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Matt asked shyly.

"Yuka has a special power. She can read people's minds." L told him.

"So you two can as well? And Mello, too?" He asked.

"No. They were wolves before they were humans. I was a human before I became part wolf, so because of that I got a power and mind reading, was the power I got, it's not too powerful but it's what I got." She smiled.

"You were a human first? So, how did you become part wolf?" Matt asked, walking closer to the screen.

"Huh, you mean you don't know?" Yuka asked. Matt shook his head. "Well, when you fall in lo..." Yuka started.

"Yuka!" The white haired man snapped. "Maybe we should just let him find out, for himself."

"Hey, just 'coz you're older doesn't mean you can snap at me!"

"Yuka, calm down." L told her.

"But...oh, fine. I think we should tell him seen as how he is Mello's other ha..." Yuka started. The door flew of its hinges and across the room.

"Near!!" Mello shouted. He walked into the room.

"Where's the red head!?" Mello shouted.

"He's right, there!" Near said pointing at Matt.

"I can see that now!" He shouted. Mello walked over to Matt and grabbed him by the wrist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Mello, I can walk." Matt said quietly.

"Hey, Mello!" Yuka said and waved.

"Yuka?" Mello turned round and looked at the screen. "You two were in on this too!?" Mello shouted.

"Mello, don't be an idiot! Um...Matt was it? Why don't you ask Mello what it is you asked Yuka?" L suggested.

"Huh, oh yeah. Mello how do humans become wolves?" Matt asked looking at Mello over his shoulder.

Mello's eyes widened then he frowned. "Yuka!" Mello shouted.

Yuka gasped and hid behind L, holding onto his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you have to go and open your big mouth, you idiot!" Mello shouted.

Yuka's grip on L's shoulder's tightened. "Mello! Don't take it out on her, understand!" L snapped.

"Were leaving! And Near stay away from him!" Mello shouted.

"He's gonna keep asking and you will have to tell him, eventually!" Near said and then turned his head to look at Mello.

"Shut up! And stay away!" Mello shouted and ran out of the house still carrying Matt on his shoulder.

"I don't understand. You went through all that trouble of kidnapping him just to let him go?" Yuka asked.

"You didn't want to see him get hurt again, did you?" L said. Near didn't say anything he just sat there with a sad look on his face.

* * *

End of chapter 3. Thanx for reading. Thanx Saiyoru-chan for your idea. I know this chapter doesn't sound anything like your idea but it gave me some ideas for this chapter and the rest of the story, so thanx a lot :D

Please review and stuff :)


	4. 4: Questions

"Hey, you haven't answered my question, yet!" Matt said, still dangling over Mello's shoulder.

"Shut up." Mello said, with an annoyed tone.

"That's not answering me, is it?" He asked rhetorically.

"Shut up."

"Why won't you answer me!?" Mello stopped walking and dropped Matt on the floor. "Owww! What the hell-!?" Matt shouted.

"Shut up."

"What? No! Just answer the question, and I will!" Matt shouted as he stood up in front of Mello.

Mello pushed Matt back down to the floor and started kicking him. "I said shut up! Why won't you just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Owww! Mello stop it! That hurts!" Matt shouted.

Mello stopped kicking Matt and stood over Matt's legs. "Why did you have to go there?" Mello asked looking down at the floor.

"What?" Matt said trembling; he was scared.

"I said why did you have to go there to that house?" Mello shouted.

"Umm, well Near said you were hurt, at least I think that's what he said I don't remember." Matt said. He moved his legs from in between Mello's and knelt up, trying to look at Mello's face.

"So you just ran out with a stranger because he said I was hurt?" Mello asked avoiding Matt's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But...why? I don't get it." Mello said still not looking at Matt.

"I-I was worried, I guess."

"Why? Why were you worried, why do you care?" Mello asked, this time looking at Matt.

* * *

"Hey L, What did you mean by-?" Yuka started but was interrupted.

"You don't know? Oh, it was before we found you. Well, Mello had a friend before but Mello did something and his friend left and just never came back." L told her.

"I hate it when you do that." Yuka said sulking slightly.

"Do what?" L asked as he stood up from his position on the floor.

"When you answer my question before I ask it and then don't explain properly."

L smirked slightly and walked over to Yuka with his hands in his pocket. "That's because I don't know the full story." L said taking one of his hands out and patting her on the head in between her ears. "Come on, were going out."

* * *

"Well I, hold on. You haven't answered my question yet! I've answered yours so just answer mine! Please!" Matt begged.

Mello gritted his teeth. "Shut up!!" He swung his fist at Matt, hitting him in the face and busting his lip. Matt fell back, hitting his head on the ground. "Hey, Matt! Get up; I didn't hit you that hard. Ok maybe I did, but still..." Mello babbled and walked over to Matt, he was unconscious. "Shit." 'Maybe I should just leave him here... I mean he'd be better off, than staying with someone who keeps hitting him.' Mello thought and started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Matt. 'If I leave him here, he'll probably get eaten.'

* * *

End of chapter 4. Thanx for reading. Please review :)


	5. 5: Matt and Yuka talk

"Huh, Mello!" Matt gasped as he shot up. "What the-? Ahh, my stomach" He looked down to his stomach, he had bandages wrapped around his stomach, and he had bruises on his chest.

"I put bandages round your stomach 'coz you had some cuts there and your top outside drying." A girl's voice said.

Matt looked to his left. "Hum, its Yuka, right?"

"Yeah, that's me! How ya' feeling?" She asked.

"Hum, okay I guess. Err... where's Mello?" Matt asked quietly.

"He's in the other room. But you gotta stay in here, well you don't have to but L and Mello are talking. So it'd be better if you stayed in here." Yuka suggested.

"K, well, can I ask you something, Yuka?" He asked. Yuka walked over to where Matt was sat and sat down in front of him. Yuka nodded. "How did you become a wolf?"

* * *

"I was about to leave him there..." Mello started but stopped.

"And why didn't you?" L asked.

"I just couldn't. I don't know. He was laid on the floor and he looked so help less... I just..." Mello said looking at the floor.

"You felt like you had to protect him...again."

"L, don't start." Mello told him.

"Do you like him? Why did you let him stay here? Why do you hurt him?" L asked.

"Stop it!" Mello shouted, grabbing his head and put his head in between his legs.

* * *

"Maybe you should wait till Mello tells you." Yuka said.

"I asked how you changed. Not how others do, how you did." Matt said.

"But he'll go mad." Yuka said quietly.

"Are you scared of Mello?" Matt asked.

"No. W-what gave you that impression?" Yuka stuttered slightly. Matt looked at her; unconvinced. "A little. I-erm...I was only young when L and the others found me and took me in. So I clung, I clung to L and before it had just been L, Mello and Near. So, Mello wasn't used to a girl being around or L not spending all his time with Mello, Near didn't seem to care much. And one day Mello got mad, really, really mad and he went to hit me but when L came in and hit Mello first, Mello just got madder and he ended up hitting me. It wasn't really his fault I should've realised I was taking him away from Mello, well both of them. And he didn't hit me that hard, it's just I was hit a lot before I was abandoned, so I don't like it, that's all. But it's only when he get's mad, we get along great when he isn't mad." Yuka smiled.

"You were abandoned?" Matt asked.

"Right where were we?" Yuka asked. Ignoring what Matt said. "Ah, yeh. How I changed into a wolf. Well I ended up, erm, well, I ended up liking L." Yuka tried to explain, her face bright red.

"Liking? What do you mean?" Matt asked shuffling closer to her.

"Oh, brother! I'm really gonna have to explain this properly. Right here we go. I started to fall for L, do you understand that part?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Matt snapped.

"Haha could have fooled me." She smiled. "When I started to realise how, I felt, I grew ears! I hid in my room for a whole week before Mello broke down my door..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Holy shit! Are they wolf ears!? Why the hell are they there!?" Mello shouted pointing at the ears on top of Yuka's head**. **

"Isn't it obvious?" Near said standing next to Mello.

"Nobody asked you!" Mello snapped. "And you it better not be me!"

"Why, would it be you? I can't believe you don't know who it is." Near told him.

"Stop it! You can't tell L. You have to fix my door and not let him up here!" Yuka told them panicking.

"What? You can't stay up here forever." Mello told her.

"Who can't stay where forever?" L asked walking into the room. He saw the ears on top of Yuka's head. He pointed to them and said "Wha?"

Yuka gasped. "Get out!" Yuka stopped and her eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes. "Ahhh! Owww! Ah, that hurt! That hurt so much!" Yuka cried, grabbing hold of her back above her bum. She turned round and fell to her knees, still holding her back.

"Is that a tail?" L asked, pointing. "Erm... will you two go down stairs, please." Mello and Near walked down the stairs.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" Yuka shouted.

"Yuka, it's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't..." L started but stopped. He bent down next to Yuka and took a deep breath before hugging her and whispering something into her ear.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"And even now he can't say it out loud." Yuka smiled.

"So if you fall for a wolf you become a wolf." Matt said.

"Yeah, that's it." Yuka said.

* * *

"You pushed him away; you shouldn't do the same with Matt." L told him.

"Why not, at first you ignored how you felt about Yuka!" Mello snapped.

"Yeah and I got sick, because of how I felt about her! If you ignore your feelings your going to get sick, Mello!" L told him.

"I don't care! I don't want hi..."

"Mello if you're not quiet, he is going to hear you." L told Mello.

"What's going on out there?" Matt asked. Yuka and Matt walked to the bedroom door and listened to what L and Mello were saying.

"I don't want him anymore!" Mello shouted at the top of his voice.

* * *

Matt's eyes widened. "He doesn't... want me?" Matt started to remember things that he and Mello had done together.

'You said I could have you.' He remembered when Mello kissed him and when Matt had climbed into bed with Mello because of a storm, in the morning Mello was laid on top of Matt. But now Mello didn't want him.

"Matt, he doesn't mean that he's just mad, that's all." Yuka told him.

"He doesn't want me!" Matt said. "Nobody does." Tears started to well up in his eyes. He spun round and ran to the window, then jumped out of it and ran into the woods.

"Matt!" Yuka shouted out of the window. "Wait!" She climbed out of the window. 'Good job it's only one floor!' Yuka thought as she started to run after Matt.

* * *

"Yuka, what's wrong?" L Said as he walked into the room. "Oh, no. I think he heard you."

"Where are they?" Mello asked.

"I think they've ran into the woods." L said.

"Do 'they' still live in the woods?" Mello asked. They both looked at each other and then jumped out the window and ran into the woods.

* * *

"Matt, we have to leave the woods...now!" Yuka said. Matt had stopped running when Yuka caught up to him.

"What, why? I'm not going back there!" He told her.

"It's alright, we'll figure something out but right now that's a safe place. We have to go now!" Yuka said loudly.

"We wouldn't be the reason for that would we?" Said a deep, dark voice.

* * *

End of chapter 5. My longest chapter in this story! :) Same as always please review and tell me what you think.


	6. 6: The new wolf

"What, why? I'm not going back there!" He told her.

"It's alright, we'll figure something out but right now that's a safe place. We have to go now!" Yuka said loudly.

"We wouldn't be the reason for that would we?" Said a deep, dark voice.

Yuka froze. "Yuka, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" Asked the voice.

Yuka started to tremble slightly when the man stepped out of the dark and stood behind Yuka. "M-Matt r-run." She said trembling.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Dammit, Matt. Run!!" Yuka shouted.

"Yuka..."

'Matt, huh? He's kinda cute, maybe I should...' the man thought.

Yuka's eyes widened. "Matt run, get back to Mello. Now!!" Yuka shouted.

The man grabbed hold of Yuka's tail and pulled her back, making her fall to the floor. He turned and looked at her. "I see you still have that annoying mind power." The man turned round to face Matt but he was gone. Yuka smirked at the man. "Think your smart? I wouldn't if I were you. I'm not alone!" He smirked back.

"Bastard!" Yuka shouted. The man stopped smirking and kicked her in the face making her fall over on to her side. "Do you think they won't come? Do you think he won't come?"

The man kicked her in the stomach. He knelt down and whispered. "But when they get here you'll be used, abused and dead!"

* * *

Matt was running threw the woods cutting himself on the branch's he caught himself on. Matt stopped running. 'What the hell am I doing?! She wouldn't 

have left me!' Matt spun round and started running in the direction Yuka was in.

"Hey, there. Are you Matt?" Asked a voice in front of Matt.

Matt stopped running. "Who wants to know?" He asked. Matt fell to the floor.

"You didn't have to hit him. I'm shore he would have gone if you told him she was in trouble." Said a young wolf girl.

"Sayu, don't be so naive. We have to hurry. Now, move." Said a man.

* * *

The man dropped Matt on the floor. Matt's eyes shot open. He grabbed hold of his head. "Owww, my head!"

"M-Matt?" Yuka said trying to sit up.

Matt looked over to Yuka; she had cuts, marks and blood on her face. "Yuka!" Matt shot up and went to Yuka. "What the-? Did they do this to you?... Dammit! I'm sorry, I left you."

"I...told...you to. But...you shouldn't have come...back." Yuka told him struggling to speak.

"She'll be alright for now, anyway." Said the first man. He had brown hair, ears and tail.

"Bastard! Why would you do this to her!? She's just a kid!" Matt shouted angrily.

"Your only two years older than her. But It isn't gonna stop me doing it to you!" He told Matt and smirked. "Hey, you can have the girl. He's mine." He said to the other man.

"Guys you said you were just gonna scare them and let them go." The girl said.

They ignored her. The second man walked closer to Matt and Yuka. Matt stood up and spread his arms out; in a protective defence. "Leave her alone!"

"Move it."

"I won't let you hurt her, again!"

"Oh, you won't? But what are you gonna do about it?" The man said grabbing hold of Matt's neck and pulling him forward slightly.

"Mello and L aren't here, so I'm gonna protect her!" Matt shouted. The man frowned and punched Matt in the face, again and again before throwing him to the ground. While the other man and girl watched.

"Your, gonna protect her? You can't even protect yourself!" Said the man as he pulled Yuka to her feet and slamming her against the tree.

"Let her go!" Matt shouted. The man forced himself on to Yuka, pressing his mouth against hers, forcing his tongue in. "Get of her!" Matt shouted. The other man kicked Matt in the stomach.

The man pulled away from Yuka; blood dripping from his mouth. "The little bitch bit me!" He cried out.

"Y-you don't ever get...to...do that, understand!" Yuka told him. He walked over to Yuka and hit her in the face; she fell down to the floor, where he kept kicking her.

Matt climbed to his feet and went to the grab the man away from Yuka but the brown haired man grabbed him and threw him to the floor, against a tree. The man sat on the top of Matt's legs and put his hand in between Matt's legs. Matt's face turned red and he tried to move the man's hand. "Stop it!"

The man punched Matt in the stomach, and pulled his arms above his head, against the tree. "Let's see you get away now." The man moved his mouth closer to Matt's. All of a sudden the man flew off of Matt and slammed into a tree. "What the fuck!?" The man said and looked up to see Mello stood in front of Matt.

"How many times do you need to be told, Light? Stay away." Mello paused for a second or two. "And keep your hands off what belongs to me!" Matt's eyes widened slightly and something popped out of his head. Mello didn't notice he just went for Light; they both changed into their wolf form and started to fight. 

Matt felt his head and behind his goggles there were two pointy ears. Matt looked round to see how Yuka was, she was stood up, with L's help, and Near was stood close by, it looked as if they had knocked the other man out or killed him, Matt couldn't tell. Mello and Light were still at it, high up in the trees now but Light's moves were slowing down and he couldn't get Mello anymore. He looked down to where L, Yuka and Near were. He leapt down from tree to tree, Mello couldn't catch up. Light was running towards Yuka and L. Near turned and saw Light, he pushed L out of the way, knocking him into Yuka, they both fell to the floor. As Near was about to change to his other form, the young girl ran up to him and knocked him out of the way, herself landing on top of him. Light couldn't stop and went head first into the tree.

She lifted up slightly; still on Near. "Oh, my god, are you okay?" She asked.

His face was slightly red. "Y-yeah, but why did you-?"

"Yuka, are you alright?" L asked, helping her up. She nodded. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started to walk back towards the village. "I think we need to leave them alone for a while." He whispered.

The girl climbed off of Near and helped him up. "I'm Sayu." She said holding her hand out to shake his.

"Near." He said bluntly. Instead of shaking her hand he grabbed hold of it and pulled her with him. "You can come with us, or you can stay with those two men if you want?"

"I'll go with you and stay with you." She smiled.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Mello asked himself. "Ah, Matt!" He spun round to look at Matt. Matt knew Mello must have seen the ears on his head so he hid behind a tree. "Huh? Matt, what's wrong?" At that moment he remembered saying he didn't want Matt anymore. "Oh, that. Matt listen I didn't mean that, I just..." Mello stopped as he stood in front of Matt and saw the ears on Matt's head.

"Go away!" Matt shouted as he pushed Mello away.

"Matt... You know how humans become wolf's right?" He asked. Matt nodded. "I knew she'd tell you." Mello smiled. He knelt down next to Matt.

"Then you know what these mean, then don't you?" Matt asked. Not looking at Mello.

"Yeah. It means you love me." He told Matt. Mello pushed Matt over so he was laid on his back. Mello pressed his mouth against Matt's and forced his tongue in. Matt's eyes widened. Mello pulled away. "And do you know what that means?" He asked.

"Ahhh! Owww! That hurts!" Matt shouted. Mello climbed off of Matt and he sat up. Mello saw there was a big red tail. Mello smirked and grabbed hold of the top of Matt's tail.

"It'll stop hurting in a bit." Mello told him. After Matt's tail had stopped hurting they stood up. "Let's go."

"Okay, but this doesn't mean I'm yours, to do with what you want." Matt told him.

"Yeah it does." Mello smirked and grabbed Matt's hand as they started to walk back to the village.

THE END

* * *

End of chapter 6. And end of the story. Thanx for reading, reviewing and putting it on alerts. So please review and stuff. I'll be writting some Matt and Mello oneshots and then a second part to 'the readheaded thief and blonde excess bagage'.


End file.
